Shattered Hearts
by SpaceKydet
Summary: Lex/Lana :: The relationship ends and Lana is heartbroken...Lex is otherwise.
1. Shattered Hearts 1

Lana  
  
Emptiness. pain. Selfishness. It's all that's left. That feeling you have inside your stomache, that's what it's made of. May it's not your stomache that you feel it in, but it sure seems like it, because at that point, it's where your heart is...The pit of your stomache.   
  
Why was I so naive? Better yet, how could I have been so naive. It's not a question, so don't think there's an answer. It was all in front of my eyes, all laid out so clear. Yet I was blind, and still, none of it makes any sense.   
  
The way we'd go to the waterfront and walk along the shores, finally settling down together on a giant old log, gazing up at the beautiful night sky, all the stars clear as day. So peaceful, so romantic, so sweet...So everything. His black coat resting on my shoulders, his arms wrapped snuggly around my waist and his chin settled atop my head.   
  
Snuggling on the couch, wrapped up in a gorgeous persian comforter keeping us warm from the chilled black leather couch be- neath us. I remember it so perfectly, like it was yesterday. '13 Ghosts' was what we were watching.   
  
Now, it wasn't really a scary movie, but I'd still grab him tighter each time there was a dramatic pause. Any excuse to get close to him was good enough for me. It's all I wanted. To take him away and hide him from the rest of the world. He would be mine, and only mine.   
  
And that's how it was. The movie ended, the credits started to roll and we started to kiss. Thigns got passionet and hot, and some how the dark leather turned to white carpet and them to silk sheets. Him on top, me on the bottom.   
  
It wasn't my first time with a man, but it seemed like it and I wish it was. He was so much better than the others before him. Better than anyone else I had ever been with. Not only experienced, but he knew all the right moves. All the right spots. All the right...Wrongs.   
  
I never wanted it to end, but as everything does, it eventually followed. So did that night. I slipped on my underwear, pulled up my snug jeans. I eventually found my bra and pulled on my tee shirt. He grabbed his keys, and took me home. MY aunt was already asleep, so my guilty face didn't give me away like I thought it would've.   
  
From time to time we saw more of each other, each time a bit more surreal than the last. It was official. I had fallen head-over-heels for this man. I'm not sure why or how, I just did somewhere in the midst of it all. And now, well...I don't know why I did or why I still am. Especially after tonight.   
  
All the things he said about 'real' relationships, and what they meant. How he knew what was going on with this (conversation). He'd 'been' in situations liek this before. Not the same, but similar enough to know.   
  
How could he have though? We were both still young. I don't think either one of us had ever been in a this-is-serious-we-might- get-hurt type of relationship before now. After all, I never had been, and he wasn't that much older than me.   
  
Somehow it all came crashing down, the castle tumbling down. It was all gone in a split second...In an instant. I don't even remember what we were fighting about exactly, just the words he said.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like your expecting me to say something?"   
  
Not the worst he could have said, but in conjunction with the previous parts of the conversation, nothing could have hurt more than that. Nothing...Not a single thing.   
  
Later, he took me home, pbviously still mad at me. Tears had stung my eyes throughout the night, now worse than ever...And nothing had been said since we left. Maybe that's why...He had yelled at me, and then silence followed. Black mascara was blurred around my eyes, mixed with my not-so-perfect-now eye liner. I got out of the car when we pulled into my driveway. So did he.   
  
"Why didn't you just say no to me when we first met?" I asked.   
  
For a moment he didn't answer, his blue eyes looking painful.   
  
"Because, I liked you. You were cute, and cool and sweet and I wanted to know you better. I still do, I'm just not sure what you want from me."   
  
With that, he blimbed back in the car, tossed me my house keys and sped away. Maybe :that: was the most painful thing he could have said. I don't know what he meant, or when I'll see him next. But I hope it's soon, and I hope it's better like before.   
  
He may not be mine for the taking, but he sure as hell isn't anyone else's either. One say, I will find a way to win his heart back one-hundred percent. And then he will be all mine, and that's the way it should be. But for now, all I can do is lay my head on my pillow, and cry. 


	2. Shattered Hearts 2

Lex  
  
Dark blood red. I think of her every time I see that damn color. The color of her nails that trailed down my shirt, the glistening shade of her lips as she whispered in my ear that day.   
  
Sometimes I wonder if she really wanted me or if it was just the poison speaking for her. That day she came out of her shell was amazing, that's for sure. I'd never seen her so...Unlike her. It was intruiging to say the least.   
  
Not that any of that matters now. She hates me and all I can say is that it's my fault completely. I was just being me. The old me, not the new me I have been trying so hard to be. Damnit, why did I have to be like that towards her.   
  
So uncaring, insensitive. Just plain stupid and thoughtless. It sounds familiar...Though it never mattered how I acted before her. She brought out the best in me.   
  
I can't take it anymore. I'm calling her and that's all there is to it. Just pick up the phone and dial...No, I can't call her, she'll hang up.   
  
Finally I decided I would have to go in person. So I picked up the keys and headed to the garage to pick a car. Looking over the large selection, nothing looked the least bit appealing. There was the silver Porsche she dad previously stolen, and the black blue Jaguar he had first kissed her in. But none of them seemed right. The black Honda. It's Lana'as favorite - who knows why. Maybe it had something to do with the whole 'normal people drive cars like that' thing.   
  
I opened the sleek black door, climbed in, started up the engine and sped off down the empty roadway. The only other time I drove like this was before the accident. But I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to get to her...Kiss her..Be there.   
  
Finally the car was next to the Talon, the place I needed to be so badly. But for some reason I just couldn't go in. I must've sat there for at least half an hour before opening the door and walking inside.   
  
As usual, the place was crowded. More so than usual it seemed. Normally this was a good thing, but he didn't care about business today, he had other thigns on his mind. Her.   
  
Today he wanted the place to close early, for everyone to just disappear. Clark and Pete, who were sitting at the counter waiting for someone could disappear. Chloe who had just walked in behind him, smiling cheerfully as she walked by and waved could just turn around and go back. But he waved anyway and walked throught he crowd, surveying it for Lana as he went.   
  
He looked around, searching for her beautiful face among the young teens of Smallville. There. She was standing right next to a back table, talking to Whitney, her expression saddened.   
  
"Lana, could I please speak with you." It wasn't a question, but mroe of a demand. A very business liek tone than he had planned on using.   
  
"Excuse us, whitney."   
  
"No. He can stay," He replied, "We'll go to the office to talk."   
  
Lana looked worried and confused. Or maybe she was just pist. What was she thinking? Maybe it was just him imagining things. Then again, maybe not.   
  
"What's so important, Lex?" Lana demanded from him. Not that she seemed to care. The tone in her voice told him he hadn't been forgiven yet.   
  
"Are you and the quarterback together again?" Lex asked, sidestepping his question.   
  
"Does it matter, Lex?" She replied haustily, "What did you come here for?"   
  
"Well, I came to...You know what, Lana? Forget it. It was a mistake even bothering to come.   
  
"No!"   
  
"Forget it Lana, I'm leaving."   
  
"Lex," She starred at his deep blue eyes, both getting lighter and lighter as his temper rose," Tell me. Now."   
  
"I came to apologize, Lana!"   
  
I narrowed my eyes at her, not even bothering to control my temper anymore. There was no point.   
  
"But there's no point now that you and the jock are back together."   
  
"We...Were not together, Lex. We were talking about his sick father!"   
  
Obviously Lana wasn't bothering to control her temper, seeing as she slammed the office door shut and continued.   
  
"Yeah, Lex..." She starred him down, very unlike her," I was talking to Whitney. That doesn't mean that we're a couple again Lex. I don't like him like that anymore. I'm over him."   
  
I was stunned, Lana was standing here, using my tactics...On me.   
  
"Obviously you haven't gotten over it Lex! Your still jealous whenever I talk to him. Get over it!"   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know Lana..."   
  
"That's alright Lex. There's alot you don't know about me." It came out like ice...Cold, but burning like fire with passion.   
  
"Then give me a chance and I will." I replied like a lost puppy.   
  
Only This girl could bring me to my knees and make me beg for mercy. It was a power only she had over me.   
  
"I already did, Lex. You had your chance and you blew it." Tears began to swell up in her brown eyes.   
  
"Lana. Don't be like that." It came out in a whisper, as if he were begging for his life.   
  
Tears were streaming down her face now. "Just leave Lex. Get out."   
  
I'm sorry Lana. Really, I am-"   
  
She pointed her finger towards the door,"Go!" She demanded.   
  
Now he had done it. Had some girl just dumped him? No...Lana Lang did.   
  
He pulled open the door as he turned to leave, his heart breaking into a million or more pieces. He looked up, holding back tears, everyone's eyes were on him. He turned around as he walked across the room. The last thing he saw was Lana being comforted by Clark before the office door slammed shut.   
  
He continued across the crowded room. Chloe, Pete, Whitney...Everyone. They were all staring at him, knowing what had happened behind the closed doors.   
  
After what seemed like hours I reached the front entrance and escaped outside to fresh air. It was now dark and cold with a slight breeze brushing across my skin. I walked down the sidewalk, passing up the car, and walked home in the crisp, bitter coldness. 


End file.
